


Locker Room Position

by MrWilliamJamesBooma



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Virginity, Barebacking, Butt Plugs, Gangbang, Locker Room, M/M, Rituals, Self-Lubrication, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWilliamJamesBooma/pseuds/MrWilliamJamesBooma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson finds himself the new guy to bottom for the team before a big game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locker Room Position

He hated that he wanted this. He hated Scott for sujesting him for the positon. A year ago he would have fought this with every inch of his soul (or so he likes to believe), but ever since the bite, well now look at where he was.

Jackson laid on the wet locker room floor, he was in the middle of the large shower area, nude from the head down, holding his legs up to his shoulder so that his ass was on display, little pucker of a hole visiable to all his lacrosse team mates. He'd shaved his ass for the first time in his life that morning, and thouroughly cleaned himself out. His ass was ready, even if he wasnt sure he was. And yet still, there he was, not fighting this like his macho persona told him he should.

The blame for the position that he was currently held could be spread all around, to Scott, to Derek, to Jason McConrad, but of course he would never point the finger at himself. Blame was best when share among moron acquiatances and enemies.

Danny was first, and for this Jackson was greatful. Danny would be gentle, at least more gentle on him than the rest. 

Jackson's cock was rock hard, it knew what it wanted even if his mind wasnt on the same page yet. His ass wasnted it too, for it was leaking a clear liquid like lube from it's inner walls, preparing itself to be full of another dude's cock. Just the thought of allowing himself to submitt, of allowing another guy to use him like a bitch made him squirm in disgust and aching want. 

Jackson was expecting Danny to just shove his cock right in and begin the pre-game ritual like they had always done with Jason, but instead Danny just shoved one finger beyond the ring of tissue, before quickly adding another one, and then another one. Jackson wished he could say this was the first time he had anything up his ass, but last night, the need to have something up there was so great that he had fingered himself for ten minutes before reaching orgasm.

Danny added a fourth and final finger, and Jackson could feel his hole stretching, and yet there was no pain or discomfort as he had expected. In no time Danny pulled his fingers out and lined his cock up with Jackson's hole which was leaking a steady stream of that lubricating, clear liquid stuff. Ever since the bite he had to deal with that annoying liquid. All he had to do was see a dude and his ass would start leaking, and it got to the point that he had broken down and stole some of his mom's maxi-pads, lining his boxers with them when he went to school. So far he had managed to change in the locker-room without anyone noticing (anyone but Scott and Issac), but Jackson knew eventually someone would, and he would be laughed out of the locker room.

Danny pushed his cock in slowly, traveling all the way in till he bottomed out. The stretching of his walls stung at first, and he had let out a hiss along with 'Fuck You Derek' so quitely that the only ones in the room able to hear him were the other two werewolfs. From the corner of his eyes he saw Scott over in the corner, smirking. Fuck him too.

The pain quickly evaporated as Danny began to pull out and plunge back in, slowly and softly. To be full felt amazing, better than Jackson would ever be able to admit. He knew he wanted this, needed this, although his mind still wasnt a hundred percent on board.

Danny's thrusts began to fall into a steady, easy rythym, Jackson's inner walls hugging the cock within him, craving it as it continued to produce lube. He was in heaven.

Jackson wanted to believe that it was the bite that had done this solely to him, and yet he couldnt help but wonder at the moment if he had always wanted this and just not realized it. The thought of doing this, the thought of being Danny's bitch still made him uneasy, but the actually process, the action of it made him feel better than he ever had before, even better than when he had fucked Lydia and other chicks. There had been a hole deep within him ever since becoming an Omega, created by Derek's bite, and now that he was excepting his role that hole within was filled, he felt right, he knew this was were he belonged.

Danny came faster than Jackson wanted his friend too. Jackson wasnt blind, he knew Danny had always had a thing for him, and as Danny emptied his seed into Jackson bowels, for the first time Jackson realized he might just have a thing for Danny too. This scared him.

Danny removed his cock from Jackson ass and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before moving back into the locker room to get changed into his lacrosse uniform. Tommy, one of the three black players the team had, stepped up, got down and with no preperation or warning, shoved his overly large cock into Jackson's hole. Jackson whimpered, lost in lust. He couldnt imagine anything being better than this here. Tommy was much rougher, but Jackson loved it, started begging for more. 

Once Tommy emptied his seed into Jackson ass, the next team member stepped up to take his turn. Jackson knew this wouldnt be the last of them, he had to take all the the team's cocks, every one of them, that's just the way it was. It was a ritual that went back longer than anyone knew, one team member was elected by the team to be the Team's Bitch for every game (and some practices) until they either moved to a new city or graduated High School. It had been Jasson's job, he had been the team bitch, but then his dad had to go and get transfered to St. Louis. It had been Scott's brilliant ideal to nominate Jackson for the position, and while he had protested, next thing he knew he was the new official Team Bitch. Of course he could have refused, but there was an understanding that if any one dared resisted the possiton than the team would make their life a living nightmare. There was even a story about how one time a kid had refussed and tried to go to the princible and the rest of the team had jumped the kid and removed the kids balls and cock and then orally raped him. Jackson wasnt going to take that chance.

Jackson's asshole was overflowing with cum, and he only had three more players to go, Isaac, Stiles, and Scott. Isaac was a piece of cake, he didnt say anything, just fucked him and deposisted his seed in Jackson's well used hole. Next came Stiles, with his cock which was by far much smaller than any of the other ones. Jackson knew Stiles was a fag like Danny was (and he himself now seemed to be), and that he spent nights bottoming for Jackson's Alpha. But all he knew as that he wanted Stile's cock within him, no mater how punny it was.

While Stiles rode Jackson's ass he leaned over and whispered into the Omega's ear "Your Alpha says he be over tonight to let you feel what your leader's cock feels like shoved up that filthy hole of yours"

Stiles unleashed a powerful jet of cum in Jackson's ass before handing him over to the co-captain, Scott. Scott didnt say anything at first, just mounted Jackson with a cock larger than any of the other teammates. Anger returned to Jackson, this was Scott's fault.

"I'm going to kill you for making me do this"

"Come off it Jackson, we both know you loved it. Your an omega now, and this was actually all Derek's ideal. He was right, I studied you the whole time, and you loved every filthy second of it. You even love me fucking you right now" Scott said as he reached around Jackson and found his throbbing hard cock. With just a couple of yanks the two were cumming in sync, Scott shooting his seed into Jackson while Jackson's seed spilled all over the concrete floor. As soon as Scott pulled out Jackson felt something rubbery being shoved up his ass. It was huge, and he instantly remembered what it was. The spade shaped butt plug, the Team Bitch had to wear it thoroughout the game to keep all their team's juices up their ass.

Scott helped Jackson up and they both went to get dressed.

 

 

After the game, which they won, Jackson returned to the shower floor. His job for the night wasnt done yet, he had to let any guy use him who wanted seconds, and for some reason after every game, especially games where they won, most of the players wanted a second go of the Team Bitch. None of them produced as much cum this time, but that was alright, he still had all the cum in him from before the game. By the time he was done he exhausted, and yet excited knowing he still had one more cock to service when he got home, his alpha's.


End file.
